footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Liverpool v Roma (Champions League 2017-18)
| team1score = 5 | team2 = Roma | team2association = | team2score = 2 | details = UEFA Report BBC Report | date = 24 April 2018 | stadium = Anfield | city = Liverpool | man_of_the_match1a = Mohamed Salah (UEFA, BBC) | referee = Felix Brych (Germany) | attendance = 51,236 | weather = 9 °C | previous = Liverpool - West Brom Roma - SPAL | next = Liverpool - Stoke Roma - Chievo }} Liverpool v Roma was a match which took place at Anfield on Tuesday, 24 April 2018. It was the first leg of the semi-final match of UEFA Champions League 2017-18 knockout phase. The second leg will be held on 2 May 2018. Another Mohamed Salah masterclass helped Liverpool take control of their Champions League semi-final - but two late Roma away goals gave the Italian side a glimmer of hope for the second leg. Liverpool, who last reached the final in 2007, repeatedly breached the visitors' naively high defensive line and scored five times in the opening 68 minutes at a raucous Anfield. Salah, who has now scored 43 goals since his summer move from Roma, scored twice and assisted two other goals. He curled his first into the top corner from the edge of the box - then clipped the ball over Alisson for a second. Salah then ran down the right and squared for Sadio Mané to make it 3-0 - before doing the same to set up Roberto Firmino. Liverpool then became only the second team to score five goals in a Champions League semi-final match when Firmino headed in James Milner's corner. With his side leading 5-0, Reds boss Jürgen Klopp took off Salah - and Roma gave themselves a chance for next week's return leg at the Stadio Olimpico First Edin Džeko lashed home from Radja Nainggolan's pass, then Diego Perotti put a penalty into the top right corner after Milner handled Nainggolan's shot. And Roma need only look to the last round for inspiration - they lost the first leg in Barcelona 4-1 before winning 3-0 in Italy to progress on away goals. A repeat of the latter scoreline this time would take them into the final against Bayern Munich or Real Madrid. Prior to Roma's late goals, the one sour note for Liverpool was the sight of Alex Oxlade-Chamberlain leaving the field on a stretcher. Klopp said later the England midfielder "probably had a really bad injury". (Source: BBC) Match Preview Defender Joël Matip has been ruled out for the rest of the season, while Nathaniel Clyne was also unlikely to feature. Emre Can was a concern and Adam Lallana was also on the sidelines. Roma was without defender Rick Karsdorp, who is continuing his recovery from a cruciate ligament injury, while forward Grégoire Defrel is nursing an ankle issue. Details |time = 20:45 |team1 = Liverpool |score = 5–2 |team2 = Roma |goals1 = Salah Mané Firmino |goals2 = Džeko Perotti |stadium = Anfield, Liverpool |attendance = 51,236 |referee = Felix Brych (Germany) |report = Report (UEFA) Report (BBC) }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} See also *UEFA Champions League 2017–18 **UEFA Champions League 2017-18 knockout phase *Second leg of the match External links *Match report at BBC.co.uk *2nd Leg Match report at BBC.co.uk *Match report at uefa.com *Match report at official club sites **Liverpool report **Roma report *Match preview (Goal.com) Category:2017-18 Match Day info Category:Liverpool F.C. matches Category:A.S. Roma matches